A Reborn Hope: 225th Hunger Games
by ardhoniel.InfinityGirl
Summary: They all had one thing in common. They were orphans: left to die, unwanted, given up, abandoned, forgotten. But will they find a family for themselves in the ones that they are destined to kill? Or will they conform to the rule of "every man for himself"? A Quarter Quell with a twist. SYOT (open) with full requirements inside. My first Hunger Games fic.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, all you Hunger Games fans! This is a Quarter Quell with a twist. This might be a little dull for a Quarter Quell, but I thought this might make for a unique fic, so I went for it. Here's the deal: all tributes MUST be orphans or abandoned by their parents in some way. However, this doesn't mean that their parents necessarily have to be bad. Whether joyful, tragic, or neglectful, everyone comes from somewhere, and that's what makes each person special. And the Capitol has ways of revealing their unknown past to all of the fortunate tributes. Be creative with your tribute's backstory. Also, because this is my first Hunger Games fan fiction story, this might be a bit rough around the edges (my weak spot is dialogue, and I probably couldn't write an intense action scene to save my life), but I'll try my best to do your tributes justice.

This is a very cruddy first chapter, but I wanted to get straight into the tributes.

5,178 fallen tributes later...

In a Capitol home on a hazy morning...

The entire family gathered together in the center of the house to bite their enhanced, tiger nails, awaiting for the announcement. Fera's young nephews entertained themselves with the lavishly decorated swords she had brought them for the special occasion, reenacting their favorite scenes from previous Games. Fera's own spectacular Dalia was squirming next to her little cousins, absently straightening her shimmering gold curls and picking at the sequins in her skirt.

Fera turned her eyes away from the children and sighed deeply in an attempt to dissolve her excitement. Today was the day. The announcement of the Quarter Quell.

The television screen flickered on, and all of Panem stood hushed over their sets as President Rebel Cormal stepped up to her podium gracefully, wearing her tight, simple black dress and authorized hair clips.

After the commencement random welcomings, her nimble fingers found the designated envelope. She broke the seal with the utmost intent. None dared _breathe_ throughout the districts.

"To make certain the truth that all citizens instigating rebellion in this perfect Panem, whether past, present, or future, will be deemed as outcasts and will be dealt in accordance to their actions, the male and female tributes from each district are to be reaped from the residual orphanages in each district. These tributes must be orphaned, abandoned, or cast away from any form of society, whether they be enrolled in the orphanages or not. This is to show the districts of the Capitol's ever-increasing tenderness to Panem's citizens and to exemplify that we are truly one family under the generosity of the law of Panem."

Could this really be? Were all tributes about to be reaped from the district orphan records?

_This will be interesting_, she thought as she watched the youthful President fold her hands contemplatively in her lap.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, Panem," she concluded.

The screen went black.

The cheers outside their window were instantly deafening.

Tribute form on my bio. You can submit up to three tributes. I'm just saying if you do that many, I will be inclined to make one of them a bloodbath death. PM me the forms, not in the review section.

One last thing: and I'm going to say I'm sorry for anything in advance of anything else, there are certain things that I feel rather uncomfortable about writing about (i.e. profanity, romance, etc.) so if I see anything in your forms that doesn't go with my style, I'll probably kindly ask you to change it. You'll have to forgive me if that ends up being you. Although this story is T, put aside the violence and themes of the Hunger Games in general , I want to keep everything else as K+ as possible.

Alright, I'll stop chitchatting now. Goodbye for now! And may the odds be ever in your favor!

~Ardhoniel

#God'sNotDead


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth Pie: haha, yep. Great song.

Hey, all! I changed a couple of things on the form. It's below. For those of you who have already submitted tributes, make sure to look through it and add the things through PM to me. Again, submit forms through PM, not the review section. Also, I really want to get this story moving, so I would appreciate it if someone sends me a D8 Male tribute or a D1 Male tribute. If no one sends me one soon, I have a question: do you think it would be alright if I submitted a tribute for my own story? It sounds a little strange to me, but if no one sends another form, I might have to resort to that. What do you all think?

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Reaping Count:

Personality:

Background:

Friends:

Quell announcement reaction:

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction/reason:

Reaping outfit:

Interview persona:

**Interview outfit:**

Capitol thoughts:

Games thoughts:

Token:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Training strategy:

Training score:

Preferred weapon:

Cornucopia strategy:

**Training strategy:**

Games strategy:

Allies:

Suggested character arc:

Preferred death:

Preferred placement:

Why should your tribute win:

Thanks!

~Ardhoniel

#God'sNotDead


End file.
